Sentir
by Nunca Jamas
Summary: Lo que Sasuke siente cuando besa a Sakura. UA. Sasuke POV


**Sentir**

**One-shot**

La primera vez que la besé fue en la antigua biblioteca del campus. La conocía, sólo de vista. Sabía que era amiga de Naruto, mi compañero de cuarto. Ella me hechizó desde el primer segundo en que la vi. Se movía grácilmente, sin importar dónde estuviese, con sus facciones calmadas, y observando todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Como si la paz gobernase el mundo, como si fuera la persona más rica de la tierra, la más amada, la más exitosa. Como si ningún problema existiera. Recuerdo que estábamos al final de la habitación, entre dos grandes libreros frente a uno de los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca estilo medieval. Los rayos difuminados del Sol que entraban por la ventana enfocaban directamente su cara. Sus facciones iluminadas le daban un toque angelical. Sus pómulos, su nariz respingada, su boca carnosa y sus ojos. En sus ojos verdes podrías ver reflejados los campos, los valles y los ríos. Sus ojos lo tenían todo. Todos los colores, todos los universos.

Su cabellera, de ese color tan único. Único como ella. Su piel brillaba a la luz del Sol, que se veía opacado por este ser que era más luminoso y bello que cualquier constelación.

Así que la mire, la mire hasta que quedó grabada en lo más profundo de mi alma, me recordaba a las más bellas criaturas mitológicas, a una ninfa, a un hada, a una musa, a una ondina. La miré con terror, con el terror de alguien que se da cuenta que está completamente entregado a una persona.

Cuando levantó la mirada supe que estábamos conectados, que no sólo yo sentía una química avasallante, arrasadora, demoledora. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Así que me acerqué, tímidamente, como si fuera un niño de doce años declarándosele a su primer amor, como si nunca hubiese estado con una mujer antes. Frente a ella todo era nuevo, puro y virginal. Su mirada no se despegaba de mis ojos, ni la mía de los suyos.

Estábamos a centímetros, podía sentir su respiración agitada, estaba nerviosa, al igual que yo. Pero rompimos esa distancia, al mismo tiempo, como si fuese una coreografía coordinada.

Y la besé. Sus labios tocaron los míos, suavemente, como un roce, como pidiendo permiso. Cerré mis ojos, sólo podía sentir, sentir.

El sabor de sus labios me recordaban al más dulce jugo de naranja, de ese que te preparas antes de ir al colegio, ese que tomas y refresca todo tu cuerpo, que saboreas, y que cuando terminas de tomarlo suspiras y lanzas una exclamación de satisfacción. Y yo bebía, bebía y bebía ese jugo.

Aunque mis ojos estuvieran cerrados, podía ver a mi alrededor praderas, campos, montañas, sentía el Sol en mi piel, escuchaba a los pájaros cantar y todo era feliz.

Sentí, verdaderamente a mis vellos erizarse, y me di cuenta que estaba agarrando el costado de mi pantalón negro, haciendo mi mano un puño, como tratando de tomar coraje.

El beso era de a poco, de a muy poco, más intenso. Nuestra boca encajaba perfectamente, como encajaría una pieza de rompecabezas. Los movimientos se volvieron una danza, y me sentí girar, sentí que todo giraba a mi alrededor, que todo mutaba. Sólo ella y yo existíamos.

Cuando ella tomó mi mano, suavemente, sentí como si la gravedad no existiese para mí, me sentí flotar, sentí el aire arrastrándome, siendo sus labios mi ancla.

Puso sus manos en mi pecho y sentí a las mariposas subiendo desde mis piernas, instalándose en mi estómago. Eran de todos los colores, pero sobre todo, verdes y rosas. Eran miles, millones y no dejaban de revolotear.

Así que la tomé de la cintura, y la pegué más hacia mi y ya éramos expertos. Nos acariciábamos, nos sentíamos. Acariciaba su cintura, estrecha, como la de una muñeca, hasta sus omoplatos, hasta sus brazos, sus manos, su nuca. Su cuerpo era un descubrimiento y yo era su conquistador.

Hasta pude sentir ráfagas de viento suave y cálido que movían nuestros cabellos y su ligero vestido de verano color amarillo.

Todo estaba bien, todo era luz, todo era bueno.

Así que cuando nos separamos, y sentía mi corazón galopar, a punto de salirse. Cuando nos miramos a los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice, sentí que ella era mi Sol, que era mi hogar.

Sentí que nunca me separaría de ella.

* * *

><p>Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado este breve one-shot. Está inspirado en el video músical ''Ojos color Sol'' de Calle 13. Hermosa canción, y si no han visto el video...háganlo!<p>

Ni bien lo terminé, ya lo estoy publicando. En el día de hoy estuve bastante sensible. Me he decepcionado amorosamente, he visto a gente que tenía probabilidades en -1,000,000 de verlas y las he visto igual, estuve muy molesta todo el día. Pero navegando por YTB llegué hasta esta canción que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo y no sé si me ha levantado el ánimo, pero hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de ternura.

Déjenme saber sus opiniones mediante un Review, porfa, son una gran fuente de inspiración.


End file.
